An immortal life
by Goldendarkness123
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around everyone's favorite winter spirit, ranging from Hurt/Comfort to overall Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was doing his normal routine of spreading winter fun around the world like he does every day. He loved his job; he found joy when seeing kids face light up like a Christmas tree when they saw that it was a snow day. He just couldn't get enough of it. But even when circling around the whole world twice, Jack always found himself with nothing to do. He couldn't travel to any hot places since he was a winter spirit and Jamie, his first believer, always had homework to do, therefore not having any time to play with the hyperactive winter spirit. Jack hated having nothing to do it was too boring for him, he was the kind of person that had to keep moving or else he would get anxious.

Jack landed on his lake and bored out of his mind.

"Augh! Why is there never anything to do around here?!" Jack said extremely agitated. Then a though struck him. He could visit the other Guardians. Yah! That's a great idea they would probably have something for him to do.

"Wind! Take me to the North Pole." Jack yelled, while the wind blowed his hair and clothes around. The wind immediately took heed and picked the winter spirit up and flew him to the North Pole to visit a certain Russian.

~LINE BREAK~'

Jack landed in front of Santoff Claussen's workshop and knocked on the door with his staff. Yeti opened the door and grunted a series of sounds that the winter spirit could not understand for the life of him.

"Yah, yah, I've heard it all before. So can I come in or not?" Jack said. The yeti rolled his eyes and motioned for Jack to come in. Jack walked in and saw the workshop in its full glory.

Even though he had seen it over a hundred times now he still couldn't' believe how amazing it was. Hundreds upon hundreds of toys flew around the workshop all varying in different size and shape, but all still amazing. Jack walked around admiring them all with something akin to child wonder until he hit something. He turned to see none other than Santa Claus himself.

"Ah Jack, what are you doing here?" asked the tall Russian. Jack swung his staff over his shoulder and walked back and forth.

"Nothin' really, just kind of bored. Got anything for me to do here?" Jack asked, hoping that North had something to cure his boredom with.

"Not really, but Bunny might have something for you to do. Why don't you see him?" North offered. Jack groaned and leaned on his staff.

"Aw, but I don't want to have to see that over-grown rabbit." Jack whined. North rolled his eyes and walked closer to Jack.

"Listen, if you want to cure boredom go to Bunny." North said. Jack stopped leaning on his staff and put his hands of in a surrendering motion.

"Alright, I'll go see the Kangaroo. God I'm so bored I'm surprised I'm even considering going to The Warren." Jack said putting a hand to his face. "Alright, see you later North." Jack said whilst taking off to the Warren. North waved back and went back to his work.

~LINE BREAK~

Jack had final made it to The Warren and located Bunnymund. He was painting one of the eggs and looked extremely focused on his work. An idea popped into Jacks mind along with and evil smirk. He flew as quietly to the Pooka as possible and whispered 'BOO' into his ear. The rabbit jumped at the sudden voice and dropped the egg he was holding. The egg dropped on its side and tried to get up, but its little legs were not long enough to reach the ground.

Bunnymund whipped around only to see Jack on the ground in a laughing fit.

"What the heck wa' tha' for you walking freezer?" Bunnymund growled. Jack was still laughing but he managed to stifle it down to giggles.

"You… *giggle* should have seen… *giggle* you face… *giggle*" Jack said trying to calm down. Bunnymund glared daggers at the boy.

"Oh you're goin' to pay fo' tha', Frostbite." Bunnymund said, venom enough to kill a small elephant filling his voice.

Jack was now on his feet glaring at Bunnymund.

"What did you just call me, Kangaroo?" Jack growled. Bunnymund was now the one with a smirk on his face.

"What I jus' said, Frostbite." Bunnymund smirked. Jack shot a blast of ice at the rabbit's ears. In mere seconds the Pooka's ears were encased in ice and freezing to the touch.

"AUGH!" Bunnymund yelped. He stumbled back a few step trying to get the ice off of his ears. After prying them off he glared at the winter spirit in front of him.

"Oh now it's on." He took out his signature boomerangs and threw them at Jack. Jack dodged them and shot a blast of ice at the Pooka's feet. Bunnymund jumped out of the way and threw an egg bomb straight at Jack. Jack was right about dodge it was the boomerangs that Bunnymund threw hit him on the back of the head. He grunted and fell forward. Bunnymund ran up to Jack scared that he might have hurt the young winter spirit. Jack didn't seem to have any injuries but before Bunnymund could really take a look Jack hit him with a blast of ice blinding the rabbit. Jack took this opportunity to knock Bunnymund off his feet by conjuring up some ice under him. Immediately the large rabbit fell to the ground with a large thud.

"O-okay I admit d-defeat." Bunnymund stammered. Jack smiled and helped the Bunnymund up.

"That teaches you to mess with the almighty Jack Frost!" Jack said while putting his arms up to imitate flexing.

"Oh shut it, you walking freezer." Bunnymund grumbled.

"Well, I gotta go, see you later Kangaroo." And with that Jack took off towards Burgess; hearing the echoing voice of Bunnymund yelling that he was not a Kangaroo.

After that Jack was never bored again and Bunnymund swore he would kill North the next time he saw him for ever suggesting that Jack should go to his Warren if he felt bored.


	2. Hair

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long I have been having a lot of homework lately and I just haven't had time to write anything. Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

Jack flew into the Warren, staff in hand ready to make some mischief. Jack had been coming to the Warren a lot more often ever since Bunny said that it was okay as long as he doesn't disrupt his work or freeze any of his Googies. Jack loved it at the Warren despite the heat; it was filled with so much beautiful plants and colours. He would walk around for hours on end just looking at all the eggs that Bunny paints. The designs were so intricate and beautiful, much like the snowflakes that he created were.

As Jack walked the grass under his bare feet froze at the mere touch of his skin. It created a layer of frost and immediately thawed out from the heat of the Warren. Jack spotted a certain grey haired rabbit and an idea popped into his mind. Jack smiled evilly and quietly crept up to the Pooka who was too engulfed in his work to notice the white haired teen. Jack sent a wave of cold air at the back of Bunny's neck and the rabbit jumped at the higher than Jack had ever seen before. Bunny then proceeded to trip on one of his eggs and fall into the colourful paint pond that was located to his right.

'Added bonus' Jack thought. The large bunny trudged out of the multicolored pond; grey hair coloured many shades of the rainbow and a sneer plastered on his face. Jack burst out laughing and fell on the floor. Bunnymund's sneer grew even larger if that was even possible.

"Oi, Frostbite what the bloody hell was tha' for?" Bunnymund growled. Jack calmed himself down and slowly got up, clutching his side.

"Nothing. Just saw the opportunity and took it. You should have seen your face it was pure gold." Jack said.

"It's gonna take forever to get all this paint off. I hope you're happy now you bloody ice pack." Bunny said, whilst trying to scrape off the paint covering his whole body.

"Very." Jack remarked. Jack swung his staff over his shoulder and turned to leave but Bunny was not going to let Jack leave before he got his revenge. Bunny picked up a bucket that he had near him in case he didn't like a design and he wanted to scrap it and dunked it in the paint river. He snuck behind Jack and poured the contents of the bucket all over his hair. Jack jumped from the shock of the impact and whipped around to face Bunnymund, who had a giant smirk written across his face.

"What the heck! Now my hair is ruined." Jack yelled at Bunnymund. He looked seriously peeved.

"That's what you get for scaring me, besides it's not the end of the world you can just wash it out or grow your hair out like I do." Bunnymund said not seeing the problem. Jack just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"My hair is not like your, my hair doesn't grow and any liquid freezes at the touch of it, making it harder to get out." Jack explained. Bunnymund had no idea that even Jack's hair could freeze things. It was amazing how much power Jack had, how had they not noticed it? I mean for bloody sake that boy can freeze liquids with even his hair.

"Well, that's new. Anything else about your hair that I might need to know?" Bunny asked. Jack put a hand on his chin and looked up thinking. After a long moment Jack looked back at Bunnymund and said blankly, "I can turn my hair into ice."

Bunny stood there for a full minute in complete shock. Did he just say that he could turn his hair into ice? He had never seen Jack do this, Bunny didn't know what to say either than one thing.

"Show me." Bunny ordered. Jack jumped a little at Bunnymund's order but relaxed and nodded his head. Jack closed his eyes and concentrated. Bunny was about to ask what he was doing when he saw Jack's eyes open. But they weren't Jack's normal eye colour of icy blue but instead they were glowing a bright sapphire blue. Bunny's attention was then brought to Jack's hair when he saw they were turning from sliver hairs to needle sharp ice. Soon all of Jack's hairs were turned into ice, each strand sharp enough to cut your finger on. Bunnymund was astounded. He had never seen something like this before in his life. Looks like there is more to the Guardians youngest member then they thought. Jacks eyes started to fade back to their original colour and his hair started to melt. Jack's knees buckled and he started to fall but luckily Bunny had great reflexes and he caught him before he hit the ground.

"Easy there, Snowflake, don't want to overdue it." Bunnymund said. Jack smiled weakly and fell into a deep slumber from exhaustion. Bunny felt a small smile creep on his face. He loved Jack Frost more than he liked to admit (**Calm down, brotherly love.)** Bunny placed Jack down on a comfortable patch of grass and went back to painting his eggs. 'I guess he's not as bad as he sets himself out to be.' Bunnymund thought and went back to work on his eggs.

~LINEBREAK~

**Chapter is done. I liked making this chapter although I kind of had a bit of a writer's block halfway through. I am open for suggestions for any future chapters and will try to do the best I can writing them. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope to make the next chapter a bit sooner than this one. See you next time!**

**Smileyface.**


	3. Beach time

In hindsight Bunny had thought it was a bad idea the moment he did it but he did not realize the consequences of what he did until he saw Jack's horrified eyes. A look of sheer terror crossed Jack's features as he plummeted into the unforgiving water, lost in the light blue waves of the ocean.

~Line break~

"We need break." North exclaimed as he walked into a room filled with confused Guardians.

"What do you mean North?" Tooth asked whilst flying around instructing her little helpers where to get the next teeth.

North sighed and sat in the big arm chair that was closest to him.

"I mean, look at us, we are working ourselves to death. We need a vacation." North said.

"Well where do you suppose we go for this _vacation _then, North?" Bunny said, exaggerating the vacation. North put a finger to his chin, thinking. After a few minutes of the Guardians just staring at him waiting for an answer they finally got one. North raised his arm and pointed is index finger up in the sky before shouting,

"Idea!"

All the Guardians save Jack who was freezing some elves out of boredom looked up at North, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Well, don' jus' stand ther' and wait fer us, tell us what it is." Bunny snapped. North swung his head around just to glare at Bunnymund for his sudden snarky reply. North then turned to the rest of the Guardians and uttered one word that would have not meant much to the other Guardians but shook Jack to the very core.

"Beach."

~Line break~

"Will you just look at this place, it's beautiful." Tooth spoke in utter awe.

After a long hour of deciding which beach to go to the Guardians finally chose to go to the Tarmonido beach in Costa Rico. It was a very beautiful beach and not many people go to it too so the Guardians would not have to worry about being seen by anyone.

"Well I must say this was a good choice, mate." Bunny said to North as they walked alongside the beach, surfboards in hand.

Everyone was having a good time save one Winter Spirit. Jack was trailing behind the rest of the Guardians and trying to stay as far away from the ocean as he could.

After getting back his memories Jack had to begin to develop a fear of water. This was a respectable fear since he did die from drowning trying to save his sister. Jack tried to push the uneasiness he felt from even being in the same area of water. He did not have the heart to tell the Guardians of is paralyzing fear because they were so excited to go to the beach he didn't want to ruin it. So Jack just ended up coming along for the ride.

"Hey Jack, it's not too hot for you here right?" Tooth asked. Jack was so indulged in his thoughts that he had not seen Tooth appear in front of his face. This shock caused Jack to jump back and fall flat on his butt. This earned him a snort from the Easter Bunny.

"Oh shut it, Kangaroo." Jack grumbled as he got to his feet. An enraged Bunny jumped up to Jack and was in his face in one second flat.

"Oi, I am not a Kangaroo, you walking Popsicle." Bunny snarled back. Sandy got in the middle of them and pushed them back.

"Sandy is right; this is no time to fight. We relax now." North said, trying his best to calm down the two rivals.

Bunny backed down but not before giving Jack one last glare. Jack just smirked back at him as if he had just won the fight.

"Okay so where should we set up?" North asked Sandy. Dream sand popped over the golden Guardians head saying "_Right there should be fine_." Sandy then created an arrow pointing to a tree with lots of shade under it.

"Yeah that seems like a good spot, come on guys over here." North pointed to the tree and everyone followed. They set up and North, Tooth, and Bunny all got in the water.

Sandy stayed behind seeing that if he got in the water he would turn all muddy. Jack stayed behind for an obvious reason.

All was going well until the other Guardians noticed that Jack was not getting in the water.

"Oi, Frostbite, why are you not gettin' in the water?" Bunny called. Jack looked up from where he was sitting and gave Bunny a little smile.

"Just not in the mood." Jack stated. Bunny wasn't convinced. Bunny got out of the water and walked towards Jack.

"Come on ya' bloody freezer get in the water, what's wrong you afraid?" Bunny said smirking. Jack not wanting to hurt his pride shot back at Bunny.

"N-no, I just don't feel like it, besides I would just freeze the water." Jack retorted. Bunny just rolled his eyes.

"Frostbite, we all know that you have a handle on yer powers, you won't freeze the water. Now get in unless you're afraid." Bunny coaxed. Jack was trying his best to find a way to get out of his situation but before he could grab his staff and fly out Bunny picked him up in his furry arms.

"Well if you're not goin' in yerrself then I'll just have to throw you in." Bunny said playfully, not seeing the absolute terror in the young spirits eyes.

"Bunny no! Please don't do this." Jack said; panic seeping its way into his voice. The Pooka obviously not hearing the panic in Jacks voice started to walk to the ocean with Jack tightly in his arms so he would not get away.

"Bunny seriously stop!" Jacks voice was rising but the bunny would not stop his venture to the ocean. He stepped inside the water and went all the way up to his neck.

"This is for all the times that you pranked me." Bunny said playfully, not realizing how much fear Jack actually had of water. The others also had no idea so they just watched on the side thinking that it was another of Jack and Bunny's fights.

Before Jack could even utter another word he was thrown into the unforgiving water. It swallowed him up whole and took away his breath. Memories of his past life flashed in front of his eyes. He saw his death and the utter fear that was in his human counterpart eyes as darkness invaded his vision and the water took away his breath. He saw his eyes close and his last breath be taken away as he drifted into the deep dark depts of his lake. Jack tried to swim but could only lash out as his breath escaped him and unconsciousness started taking over him.

At the top of the water the Guardians waited patiently for Jack to jump out of the water and yell playfully at Bunnymund for throwing him the ocean. But that time never came and the Guardians started to worry. Realization dawned on Bunny first.

_Jack can't swim…_

_Jack can't swim!_

Bunny jumped in after Jack and swam in complete panic. He swiveled his head around looking for any sign of the Winter Spirit. He could not see anything until he saw out of the corner of his eye white hair that could only belong to one person.

_Jack!_

Bunny swam towards the boy and panicked upon seeing that Jack's eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be breathing. He picked Jack up and swam to the surface of the water. Bunny took a deep breath when he broke the surface.

Tooth gasped upon seeing their youngest member. Bunny brought Jack to hard ground before starting CPR. He could faintly here Tooth crying in the background muttering something that could only be translated as, "_He never told us.",_ and _"How could this have happened?"_

After what seemed like forever Jack started coughing up water and taking in deep breaths. Bunny hit his back trying to help get the water out while smoothing down Jack's white locks.

"Shh, it's okay." Bunny calmed. Jack coughed up the last of the water and gave Bunny a weak smile.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Jack reassured. Bunny was not convinced. He gave Jack a stern look.

"Snowflake, what was that back there?" Bunny asked. Jack looked down and muttered something so quiet that even Bunny couldn't hear it.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Bunny asked. Jack looked up with a weak smile.

"It was nothing; I was just shocked that's it." Bunny was having none of this. What happened there was not out of shock. Jack lashed out in pure terror.

"Jack, people don't do what you did out of shock, what happened there was out of sheer terror. Now tell me why are you so scared of water?" Bunny asked. Jack looked down again then after a long sigh looked back up at Bunny. Bunny could see the sadness in the 300 year old sprits eyes. He was obviously trying to hold back tears.

"Fine if you really want to know then here it is. I died drowning. When I was human I saved my sister from falling through cracked ice using this." Jack pointed to his staff, "But the consequences of that was that I used my momentum to throw her across and that threw me onto the ice she was just standing on causing it to crack under my weight and I fell through instead." Jack finished. He didn't want to look at the Guardians faces although he could already hear Tooth was sobbing.

A soft hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Bunnymund giving him a warm look.

"I'm sorry we didn't know." Bunny said, guilt lining each word that left his mouth. Jack gave them each a small smile.

"It's okay I should have told you guys." Jack said. Tooth stopped sobbing to give Jack a big hug.

"I am so sorry we will never do something so rash and idiotic again." Tooth said giving Bunnymund a glare.

"It's okay guys, the past is the past. Don't worry about it." Jack said. Before he knew it he was enveloped in a hug from all the Guardians. He was paralysed in shock for a second before he leaned into the hug and hugged them back. This was his new family now and he wouldn't have them any other way.

~Line break~

**A/N: Whoo, this took a while to write. Sorry for the wait I have been having a load of homework and a little family trouble lately but that never stops me from writing. I love that you guys review so much and I am open to any ideas for new stories. Thank you all for waiting for me so long, I love you all. See you next chapter.**

**Smileyface.**


	4. Swears

**Warning**: **Swear words are in this chapter.**

Jack flew into the Workshop, staff in hand and currently freezing every elf he passed. He chuckled as they tried to run away on their little feet, doing their best to avoid his cold blasts of ice.

The rest of the Guardians had called him in for some kind of meeting or whatever. Jack still wasn't used to this 'meeting' thing, after 300 years of solitude he had no idea how to act formal and serious, after all he was all 'snowballs and fun times' while they're 'hard work and deadlines.'

Jack landed in front of the door to the meeting room and slowly opened it half way, peaking his snow white head in. Four Guardians stared at him.

Jack awkwardly walked in and sat in the nearest chair to him.

"Ah, Jack glad you here." came North's booming voice, "Now we can start meeting. Tooth, would you like to start?" North asked.

Tooth beamed and took stand.

"Okay, as far as my report goes, sector 2,9,10, and 17 are all doing well and my Babyteeth are doing better than ever. I am also happy to say that I am getting back into the tooth collecting myself and if I say so myself I am doing a pretty good job for not being g out in over 200 years." Tooth reported.

"Good, how about you Sandy?" North asked turning to the golden man. Sandy materialized big thumbs up with his dream sand. North smiled and turned to Bunnymund.

"Bunny, how are your eggs going?" North asked.

"Doin' betta', after the whole Pitch disaster they are a lil' on edge though." Bunny responded. North gave Bunny a knowing nod.

"In terms of me, productivity has increased and the Yeti's are working a lot faster now. How about you Jack?" North asked. No response.

"Jack?" North turned to the winter spirit only to find him sleeping in his chiar.

"Jack! Wake up!" North shouted. Jack woke up with a sudden start.

"What?!" Jack yelled. He looked around, rubbing his eyes as realization dawned upon him.

"Oh, sorry." Jack said sheepishly.

"Sorry? This is serious business, Frostbite. You do not want to fuck this up." Bunny warned.

No one seemed to notice Jack wince at the swear word. Jack had never liked swear words. He would always fly past houses and hear them rudely shouted at people. The worst ones were when he would see a grown man beat his child, yelling profanities and insults. He hated seeing children being hurt and the swear words did not make it any better.

"S-sorry." Jack faltered. Bunny didn't pick up on the crack in Jack's voice. He just went on with his lecture on how Jack should pay more attention to his job.

"You know what Frostbite? I have had it up to here with you." Bunny raised his hand to the top of his head.

"You need to know your responsibilities to the children before you start messing shit up." Bunny lectured.

Once again, Jack winced at the swear word. This time though Tooth picked up on it and raised a hand to Bunny before he could continue.

"What are you doing Tooth? He needs to know that he can't fuck up his duties all the time." Bunny protested. That was it Jack had had enough.

"Will you stop swearing!" Jack shouted. Everyone jumped at the level of Jacks voice.

"Wow Snowflake, calm yourself down." Bunny calmed. Jack did as he was told and held down his temper.

"Sorry, it's just I have heard so many people swear at their children so many times that I have grown a hate to swear words." Jack explained.

"Oh honey, we understand, we will never say another swear word around you ever again, right Bunny?" Tooth said, giving a glare to Bunny.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best." Jack said. The Guardians sat there for a very long while before North piped in.

"So Jack how about you?" North turned and saw that Jack was sleeping again.

"Well I guess he really is not 'hard work and deadlines.'" Bunnymund said.

~Line Break~

**A/N: Sorry this is a short one; I just kind of wanted to try this one out. Thank you to all the reviewers and favourites, they are all appreciated. See you next chapter.**

**Smileyface.**


	5. Goodbye

An immortal life

Chapter 5

Goodbye

**A/N: Take the angst! Take it! MWAHAHAHAH! *coughs* Sorry enjoy the chapter.**

The Guardians were noticing that something was wrong with Jack lately. He wasn't talking as much and he was secluding himself from their conversations. His cheerful attitude turned to depressed in a matter of seconds and he was always avoiding their gazes. Something was wrong with their newest Guardian and they were going to figure out what.

"What do you guys think it is?" Tooth asked, her feathers ruffling. North paced around the room thinking.

"I don't know Tooth, he just stopped talking all of the sudden." North answered. Bunny was listening in from the couch across the room, in the process of painting one of his Googies when a certain flash of blue crossed his vision.

"Well, spea' of tha' devil, look who's her' now." Bunny murmured.

Jack flew in from the window, and landed gracefully in the middle of the room, sending beautiful frost spirals all around the floor.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jack inquired, leaning on his staff with a smirk. Tooth flew up to greet him and, of course, admire his snow-white teeth.

"Oh Jack, nothing much, just… talking." Tooth said, looking away as she muttered the last word. Jack's faced morphed into a confused expression.

"About what?"

The Guardians looked down.

"Well we are going' ta haf' to tell him eventually, so I'll do it now. Frostbite, what's wrong with ya'? Lately you have been so… inverted." Bunny questioned. Jack's face darkened for a millisecond but then he took on his signature smirk.

"Aw, is the big, grumpy, Easter Bunny worried about lil' ol' me? That's precious." Jack teased. Bunny sneered.

"Hey don't take it the wrong way, the less you talk the betta for me." Bunny snorted. Jack grinned but suddenly frowned as he looked at the clock behind Bunny. Look at time! He thought.

"Well, look at the time, I better get going. See you later guys." Jack then dashed out of the room and took off out the window.

"What jus' happened?" Bunny asked. The Guardians all shrugged.

"He doesn't usually take off like that, and since when does Jack care if he is late for anything?" Tooth asked suspiciously.

Sandy formed images of four golden guardians following Jack.

"Great idea, Sandy! We follow Jack and see what has been troubling him." North boomed.

"I have a bad feelin' about this." Was the last thing Bunny said as he was dragged to North's sleigh and forcibly pushed on.

~Line break~

They followed Jack all the way to Burgess until they stopped at some place they never thought their youngest member would go.

The cemetery.

"Why would the little Blugger go her'?" Bunny asked. The three Guardians couldn't answer that question but they had a feeling they would soon find out. They were quick to hide behind a tree as they watched Jack pace around the grave stones, gracefully avoiding the long, tangly vines that weaved its way around the ground. It was like he had been here a million times before. Bile rose up in each Guardians throat. They were getting a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly Jack's voice rose over their thoughts.

"Hey, little lady, how's it going?" Jack asked the grave. The Guardians could make out a name engraved on the decayed stone

It read,

_Pippa Overland Frost_

_1732-1799_

_A kind women, sister, and mother. She will be missed._

"It's been a while since the last time I v-visited, how's ma and pa doin'." Jack asked, voice quivering.

The Guardians could see unshed tears start to build up in the winter spirits eyes and their hearts broke at the sight.

"As you probably know, I have a new family now. Each one of them is special to me and I love them with all my might. But I can't keep living in the past; I have to give you up." Jack's voice broke.

Tooth tried to fly to Jack and comfort him but North pulled her back in time. They did not want to interrupt Jack in his most vulnerable moment.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to visit you Pippa, but I'm h-here now. It's time to give up my past life and embrace my new one, which means I can't keep s-seeing you every day, but don't get me wrong I will come every year but…" Jack couldn't keep it in anymore he broke down into tears. He fell on his knees and sobbed, hugging his sister's grave the whole time.

At that moment the Guardians hearts tore and they started to cry along with Jack. Even the might Pooka warrior felt a few tears fall down his face.

After a while of sobbing Jack composed himself and got up. He walked towards another grave.

If the Guardians weren't already crying this would have surly done it.

The grave read,

_Jackson Overland Frost_

_1726-1743_

_Died saving his sister. A hero to sister and to all. May his soul find forever bliss._

Jack glanced at his grave, tears pouring down his pale cheeks.

"You were a good man, J-Jackson." Jack choked out. The Guardians could tell he didn't have much left in him. Seeing his own grave must have torn what was left of him.

"But I can't forgive you." Jack said harshly . The Guardians gasped. Wait, he couldn't forgive himself? What for?

"You left her! You promised her you would always be by her side, to love and protect her, but you lied!" Jack screamed tears viciously falling down his face, freezing at the touch of his icy skin. Jack touched his tears and sighed.

"I can't even cry right." Jack sardonically joked, his voice cracking.

Jack dropped on the floor and hugged his knees.

"You deserve this Jack; you are nothing but a useless waste of space. Even now Pitch's words still vibrate in my head." Jack sneered.

"I still think he's right, it's just a matter of time before the Guardians discard me as the useless spirit I am. I can't even keep a promise to my own sister. Pitch was right; I make a mess of everything." Jack solemnly said.

Bunny was surprisingly the first to snap.

He rushed out of the Guardians hiding spot and ran toward their youngest member and enveloped him in a hug so big that it covered Jack's entire body.

Jack was frozen in shock and just stared out into the distance before regaining his senses and pushing Bunny off him.

"W-what?" Jack asked.

"Mate, you are not useless an' I neva wanna here you say that again." Bunny comforted.

The next was Tooth.

She flew over to Jack and too enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh, Sweet Tooth, never say that about yourself again. You are not alone, you have us now." Tooth reassured.

Next was Sandy.

He flew over and started making images of things that can only be translated as an apology.

"Sandy, I don't have that sharp of eyes." Jack joked, trying to lighten the mood that was darkening by the second.

Sandy looked at him apologetically and Jack gave him a little wink to show him he was fine.

Lastly, was North

He walked over to Jack and joined in on the hugging session.

"Jack, why did you not tell us?" North asked. Jack looked down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Well… I didn't want you to pity me." Jack answered.

"Why would we ever pity you, Jack? You are the person who brought down the Nightmare king for goodness sake!" North boomed. Jack cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I l-left her, alone, to fend for herself. What kind of brother does that?." Jack said.

"Jack, there was nothing you could have done, besides I think she would have wanted you to live on instead of dwell in the past. I am sure she is somewhere up in the heavens watching over you. She would be proud of the man you have become." North reassured.

"You think so?" Jack asked, eyes pleading.

"Yes." North answered.

"I think it's time we go home." Tooth finally said.

"Yeah" All the Guardians said.

They all turned to leave, leaving one winter spirit lagging behind. He looked at his sister's grave and said one last thing before catching up to the rest of the Guardians.

"Goodbye."

~Line break~

**A/N: Now that that's done I can finally get back to my long overdue homework. I'm sorry it had to be done. I just thought that after gaining his memories back he would visit his sister and parents to you know… say goodbye. I'm an evil son of a bitch aren't I? Well thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites, this time I hope you will leave BIG reviews. You see that caps big, that means I'm serious. Well see you guys next time.**

**Smileyface.**


End file.
